Papa's Bubble Tearia
Papa's Bubble Tearia is the first fan Gameria designed by MannyWu. Instruction Tohru/Austin receives an invitation from Papa Louie,which means a chance to learn how are natural bubble teas made,at Papa's brand new Bubble Tearia. Following the navigation,she/he finally arrives at Street Autumn Breeze,a famous district of Whiskview. Because of the exhausting journey,she/he decides to have a rest when Venessa invites her/him to rest in her café. She/He asks Venessa about where to find Papa's Tearia,but Venessa has to explain that soon Papa will leave Tohru/Austin and let them work for him at the beverage shop,just like what Venessa's boss did to her. Workers *Tohru *Austin *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Topping Station *Tea Station *Package Station Customers (Unlockers in bold) * Liezel (Tutorial) * Hacky Zak (After Tutorial) * Willow (Rank 6) * Ninjoy(Rank 7) * Koilee(Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * Sienna (Rank 11) * Connor(Rank 12) * (Rank 13) * Hank (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * Santa (Rank 16) * Cecilia (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * Xolo (Rank 21) * Olivia (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * Venessa (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * Scarlett (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * Greg (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * Crystal (Rank 31) * Clover (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * Cherissa (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * Sarge Fan (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * Radlynn (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * Utah (Rank 46) * Chuck (Rank 47) * Nevada (Rank 48) * Gremmie (Rank 49) * Kahuna (Rank 50) * Boomer (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * Shannon(Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * Zoe (Rank 56) * Rudy (Rank 57) * Janana (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * Moe (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * Jemmi (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (Locals in Bold) * Jojo (Sunday) * Kumi (Monday) * Whippa (Tuesday) * Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * LePete (Friday) * Xandra (Saturday) Locals (Closers in Bold) * Venessa * Kumi * Flamengo * Jemmi * Jeffrie (KCP19 Contestant) Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *January - New Year (N) *February - Valentine's Day (V) *March - TBA *April - Cherry Bloom Festival © *May - TBA *June - TBA *July - Starlight Jubilee (J) *August - TBA *September - MatchaCon (M) *October - Halloween (W) *November - Thanksgiving Day (T) *December - Christmas (X) Standard Ingredients Cup Sizes *Small Cup *Medium Cup *Large Cup Syrups *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Condensed Milk *Salted Caramel *Huckleberry Syrup *Honey Bubbles *Tapioca Pearls *Strawberry Bubbles *Orange Bubbles *Kiwi Bubbles *Blueberry Bubbles *Cherry Bubbles *Lychee Bubbles *Mango Bubbles *Honeydew Bubbles *Butterscotch Balls *Brown Sugar Cubes *Cat's Eye Bubbles Toppings *Azuki Beans *Nata De Coco *Turtle Jelly *Puddings *Taro Balls *Crushed Peanuts *Kanten *Oatmeals *Sago *Raisins *Basil Seeds *Strawberry Jam *Diced Mango Milk *Milk Tea *Black Tea Leaves *Green Tea Leaves *Oolong Tea Leaves *Jasmine Tea *Matcha Powder Foam *Salted Cheese *Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Liquid Marshmallow Fruits *Watermelon *Grapefruit *Mango *Dragon Fruit *Pineapple *Cantaloupe *Papaya *Avocado *Lemon *Kumquats Snacks *Marinated Duck Necks *Edamames *Brittle-Pittle *Sliced Lotus Root *French Fries *Nacho *Octopus *Cheese Balls Dips *Ranch *Chili *Spiced Gravy *Mild Sauce *Gabanzo *Ketchup *Nacho Cheese *Honey Mustard *Thai Sweet Chili Sauce Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients contain one box of holiday-exclusive tea,one kind of top foam,one kind of bubbles,one topping and one fruit. Unlock order: Tea→Fruit→Bubbles→Topping→Foam Today's Special Ranks Gallery Category:Games Category:Fandom Games